comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-06 - Frocks, Jocks and Lawyers
=Location Description= Fifth Avenue - New York City This is a major thoroughfare through Manhattan, not to forget it is also the home to many of the best known shops in New York. A prime parade route for several events that occur every year, it also includes Saks, Lord & Taylor, the Empire State Building, the New York Public Library, the Stark Mansion, the 5th Ave Theatre, FAO Schwarz, Tiffany's, and many more places and buildings to draw in people. Fifth Avenue is known for its wealth, and is often used to represent some of the best that New York City has to offer. * Players ** Andrea ** Jennifer Walters * Exits ** Lower Manhattan - New York City =Character Descriptions= Jennifer Cute little girl. That is the first impression she gives. Her age might be anywhere from about sixteen to about twenty-five, but tends in appearance towards the younger end of the range. She is barely five feet tall, and petite, with red-brown hair cut into a neat bob that falls only to her chin, framing a delicate, triangular face in which blue eyes are set beneath arching brows. Her complexion is very clear. She is wearing gray dress slacks and a matching jacket over a blouse in a soft lavender hue. Small studs glint in her ears, and a delicate silver wristwatch encircles one wrist. Dress shoes have slight heels that lift her height from 'tiny' to just 'small', and are black in color. A matching purse is slung over one shoulder. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed casually in a tightly fitted scarlet red t-shirt with a low but still modest scoop neckline, long enough it could almost tuck in but isn't, perhaps flashing only a hint of skin on her tummy as she moves. She wears a pair of hip-hugger designer blue denim jeans with beadwork along the outer seams, on both back pockets, echoed in the loose, decoration-only beaded leather belt slung through the loops. She's wearing a pair of modestly heeled open-toe mules in scarlet red on her feet. A small black leather backpack rides one shoulder, with an obvious iPhone in a pouch mounted on the strap. Bobby Drake This kid is rather slender, standing only about five foot four. Weighing in at around a buck twenty, his body is somewhat toned, a natural athlete. If one were to hazard a guess, one might imagine that this particular resident of the Xavier Manor is of northern stock. Closer examination of his features reveal little more than has already been said. He is slender built, his features fair on the eyes. His eyes are a shockingly bright, ice blue, and his hair , cut close to his scalp but with an inch or two for styling. His clothing is plain, consisting of little more than a light work shirt and dark jeans devoid of logos or designer emblems. On varying occasions he may be sighted in assorted T-shirts is clever or rude messages scrawled on them in clever ways. His feet, are normally covered with a pair of simple black tennis shoes. A basic black belt is cinched about his waist, serving only to keep his pants up. =Begin Scene= A relatively modest white sedan pulls up out front of a particular women's clothier boutique on Fifth Avenue, and its blinkers turn on. A moment later, a tall young woman with long black hair steps out and moves towards the front of the boutique, small leather backpack's strap in hand to maintain balance. The white sedan's blinkers turn off, and the car continues to move, apparently heading for a parking garage or the like. Being an upscale boutique that specializes in custom fitting, the door doesn't have anything as crass as a jingling chime that sounds when it opens, but instead merely a subtle light that flashes at the service desk. Rather than wait for service, the young woman in question moves towards what would generally be the 'older' part of the store, where the businesswear attire is on display, including women's suits and daywear formal dresses. There is one definite downside to Jen's 'condition'. The need to get two different wardrobes. Of course, right now, she would be sized petite...but she has found that sometimes, if looking over a new place, scouting it out in her non-Hulk form...tells her something. People tend to react to She-Hulk with either deep respect, utter terror, or...well...they treat her like a celebrity. Jen...is just a lawyer. She's looking in through the window...and can't *quite* hide the recognition when she sees Andrea. Andrea catches 'sight' of people having jolts of recognition at the sight of her all the time, so she doesn't take much notice of the pretty lady at the window, though she is aware at least on some level of her presence and of having been recognized. Instead, she is looking at a particular suit - very mature, even conservative in cut and styling, but classic and still feminine. One of the staff eventually approaches, and she too seems to recognize Andrea as she draws close enough. "Good afternoon, Miss." "Good afternoon. I was wondering if you had this in a size you think could be fitted for me? Or perhaps you have another piece you think would suit me better?" Jennifer Walters steps inside. While Andrea has the attention of the sales person, she heads for the suit rack herself. Of course, she might even buy another suit. Another downside of her condition. She destroys clothing. And when in court, it pays to be dressed very well. People take her more seriously that way. Then again, sometimes, the little girl next door trick is more effective. Its all about knowing your judge. "To be honest, Miss, I think the greys and blacks of that outfit would be rather conservative for one so young, and that cut would not be nearly so flattering to your lovely figure as some other choices. Perhaps I could present a few alternatives for you to consider?" the saleswoman offers to Andrea. Andrea considers this for a few moments, and turns her head to visibly look back at the suit she was checking out first. "I'll look at your alternatives, but I'd still like to know that you have one of these on hand in a size you could fit to me." "Of course, Miss. Let me check." The salesperson heads back to the desk to check something on the computer. The selection in the store is relatively limited but very upscale. Each piece on the floor is an average-height sized for the lean and trim average New Yorker of the Beautiful People sect. But they keep more stock on hand in the back in a wide assortment of sizes, and then arrange custom fitting for any piece selected, here on store premesis. So there are plenty of alternatives for Jennifer, if she finds something the look of which interests her. While the saleswoman is checking the computer, Andrea continues to look at the suit she picked out - rather quickly, as she zeroed right in on it - without apparently considering any of the others in the store. Jennifer Walters ends up next to her, looking at a grey suit in a similar cut. Of course. Lawyer. Conservative. She smiles a bit shyly at Andrea. "I think I have seen you on television." Not surprising in a place like this...actually, she respects Andrea for NOT using a personal shopper. The tall brunette turns and glances down, offering a smile at the petite woman beside her. "You probably have." Andrea answers. "I'm Andrea Tellierra." Andrea glances at the other woman's attire, and then at the suit she's favoring on the rack. "I can see why a lady of your taste would frequent here. I think you'd look rather nice in that." Properly fitted, of course, but that goes without saying here. The saleswoman returns. "We do have one of those in a size I am sure we can fit to you, Miss." "Thank you." Andrea offers, but does not inquire again about the other pieces the saleswoman was going to show off, giving the lady the opportunity to instead greet Jennifer. "Good afternoon, Miss. May I help you find anything?" "I'm interested in the grey suit. Or possibly the very dark blue. Which do you think would look the best?" She's older than Andrea, of course. Perhaps late twenties. She does turn to the model. "Jennifer Walters." A rather more ordinary name. "I think, Miss, you would look quite nice in either with that cut. But the grey would be very similar to what you are already wearing. Perhaps, if the blue would not be quite so similar to pieces you already own, it might be the right place to begin?" the saleswoman offers. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Walters." Andrea offers, with another smile. For the saleswoman, she merely offers, "Please, help Ms. Walters. I have time. I can look at the other pieces in a bit." Relieved, the saleswoman nods to Andrea. Of course, she'll summon up one of her coworkers in short order, but knowing that the famous rich person isn't going to bite her head off is rather a load off her mind. Jennifer Walters nods. "Maybe the dark blue would be best, then. I have a big case coming up, and I'd like something that doesn't look tired." She's a lawyer? She's *acting* like she still has a soul. Maybe she just leaves it at the courthouse door? "Lawyer, I'm assuming? A judge would just make sure she had a nice blouse and tie on for the robe." Andrea comments, rather insightfully, and with smiling good graces. Meanwhile, the saleswoman nods. "I am reasonably sure we have something that will work. Just let me go check, and I can arrange a fitting today, if you have time, Miss?" Jennifer Walters nods. "'Fraid so. Don't worry, I still have *most* of my soul...and I have time." Assuming that the Hulk doesn't show up, or that nobody fires a rocket launcher at a bank, or... Andrea makes a bit of a face at the soul joke. "I am conclusive proof not every lawyer lacks a soul and a heart. My guardian is a wonderful man and an excellent father. And he has taught me a great respect for the law and those who practice it." While never hiding from Andrea the dark side of some of those who practice the law. "I'll be right back, then." the saleswoman offers, and she heads to make sure they have one of the blue in close to Jen's size. Jennifer Walters nods. "What kind of lawyer is he, can I ask?" Guardian? She's not pushing on that...she knows the girl was a child star, but not what might have happened to any parents...whether they're dead or whether she divorced them. "Well, at this point he is largely in business law, though when I met him he was an excellent divorce attorney with a record for delicate handling of custody agreements, and already approved on the Los Angeles circuit as a child advocate." Andrea's reputation is pretty public, but admittedly it was enough years ago that those who don't really /try/ to know don't necessarily remember. "May I ask what sort of law you practice?" Andrea asks, politely. Some lawyers prefer not to say, and she won't pry. But she is curious. It could be almost anything in the litigation fields, though of course criminal and civil are the two biggest arenas most think of. "The *other* kind of attorney you never want to have...your friend being the first kind before he changed to business law. Criminal defense." Now, which is worse to need...a criminal defense lawyer or a divorce lawyer? Hrrrrm. Andrea nods, eyes reacting a bit - but not much - to the admission. "I would rather have never needed Jerry's help, I admit. But had he not been there, I do not know where my life would be today. I doubt it would be as good or as positive as the one I live now, because of him." Clearly Andrea doesn't just respect 'Jerry', she loves him like a father figure, regardless their lack of shared blood. "I would imagine that kind of law would be very difficult. Utterly necessary, but difficult." Andrea comments. Jennifer Walters nods. "It is. Especially when you know the client is guilty...but still have to do your job just as much as if you know he's innocent." She's careful. She tries not to take cases where she can't believe in the person, but... One can also believe in and seek to defend a guilty person, because one believes that person deserves a fair shake, or that some extenuating circumstances should perhaps excuse - or at least be considered - in the case. Andrea has learned this, though she has of course never had to apply it in her young life. "Without you doing your job, the very justice we all instinctively crave would fail utterly, regardless of the Truth of the circumstances of the crime in question." She believes it. That much is clear. Andrea is an idealist. Then again, she's a kid. Jennifer Walters nods. "Yeah. You DO hang out with a lawyer." She flickers a grin. "But it's something I do...and honestly, I do rather enjoy it. Arguing a case can be fun." The shyness has faded away some. Of course, Andrea's not that intimidating. No, Andrea is not that intimidating. Especially when she's trying not to be. When she's all dolled up to the nines, showing up in limos and potentially escorted by multiple armed men in monkey suits, she can be a lot more intimidating than she is now. She smiles brightly at the comment about hanging out with a lawyer. "I enjoy a good debate. But I'm not sure I'd be a very good lawyer myself. I just greatly respect the profession. At this point, the saleswoman reappears. "Miss? We do have that blue in a close size match. If you'll come with me, we can begin that fitting?" To Andrea, she then offers, "And I'll bring two of those I was considering for you when I return." Jennifer Walters nods. "Alright." She manages another grin at Andrea, then lets the saleswoman lead her away. She really wishes she didn't keep destroying expensive suits...she wears cheaper ones when she *can*, but... So naturally, Andrea manages to pick a suit as well - though not the grey she initially selected - and sticks around to get fitted as well, while Jennifer is getting fitted for that fetching new suit for court next week. An hour and a half later, Andrea emerges from the upscale women's clothier boutique with a sizable garment bag over her arm, though she is chatting with Jennifer, who is following out the door. "My driver says he won't be able to get back here for a bit. There was apparently a problem with the car. Would you have time to share a cup of coffee and a wrap? I confess, I'll likely have milk instead." But don't all lawyers survive on that stuff? "I would...I think I would like that." She actually feels almost guilty that Andrea doesn't...can't...know who she is other than a nice lawyer. Well...almost. Truthfully, it won't be that long before She-Hulk's secret identity becomes the worst kept secret in New York. It's already pretty frayed. "Great!" Andrea offers enthusiastically, as she leads the way down the sidewalk, heading for a nice trendy coffee shop with its own deli a block or so down the street. Proof that Andrea is an instinctively considerate person: even with nearly a full foot of difference in their heights, and much of that in her legs, Andrea never comes close to making Jennifer hoof it to keep up. She never has to look to the side to manage this, either, just naturally measuring her pace to match the lady at her side. The one bonus here is that folks in New York are so used to not paying attention to anyone or anything else around them, isolated in their own mental bubbles, that Andrea can walk like this and not attract a mob, despite her fame and appearance. The streets of New York are busy places, places young men from New Yorks suburbs can hide quite effectively when out on his own. One such young man, one Bobby Drake grins a little as he see's the famous Andrea.. more familiar to him for other reasons. So he shifts his path and accelerates, fairly jogging down the street behind the ladies unto he gets to around ten feet or so. His fist clenches and when he opens his hand, he's got an icecube sitting between his fingers, approaching quickly. He slips through the crowd trying to reach the two, a wicked grin on his lips. But for some reason.. he can't quite catch up.. not yet anyway. Jennifer Walters is used to having to hurry a little. Actually, she moves surprisingly fast for such a small and slight woman...there's not much to her at all. "So. Are you still doing that Disney show?" Yeah. Jen placed her. She can talk freely...for that very same 'bubble' reason mentioned earlier. People ignore others in cities. And where some would have trouble chatting in the ambient noise, Andrea shows no trouble at all. "No. The producers felt I really couldn't convincingly carry off a 'tween' anymore, so they decided to move on with a different project instead. That was one of the reasons I decided to move out of LA. I've mostly been doing more modeling work, though we have about a dozen scripts right now we're considering for a summer project." Andrea makes no sign of being aware of Bobby's approach from behind. Other than the Professor and Jonothan, so far none actually know what Andrea's gifts are, and it just hasn't come up. Finally catching up, Bobby veers to Jennifers side, and grinning at Andrea. "Ladies.. how are we doin today? I'm Bobby, and the city hired me to personally escort you on all your stops for this afternoon, for protection. The Big Apple cant afford to lose it's newest additions to Drake's hot list.. it's unthinkable. So. Where to first?" He asks grinning wide and those ice blue eyes of his gleaming as he talks. He drops the ice cube, his plans of goosing and running abandoned. Jennifer Walters blinks. As a kid wanderes up and...well...starts hitting on her and Andrea. She blushes a little bit. "You're a little young for me." She-hUlk...might not be stopped by the fact that Bobby is kinda being jailbait. Jen thinks more before she acts. Andrea restrains herself from laughing at Bobby's introduction, so instead she's smiling amusedly. "The City hired you especially to escort us, did they? You know, it's interesting. I've heard of several different well-reputed lists of the 'hottest' or 'most beautiful' women. I don't believe I've heard of the 'Drake's hot list' before." Yes, she sounds amused and indulgent. But friendly. And it might be a cover for the fact her cheeks are brightening a bit. "That must make you ... Bobby Drake?" Andrea attempts. The girl is /very/ good at acting. Most would never guess that she actually has already met Bobby Drake, and actually attends classes with him. But that's a secret. She doesn't mention their destination just yet. Bobby does a very good job of looking shocked and horrified at the same time at Jennifers accusations, one might think he's had reason to practice that face, likely in the mirror. "You think I am here to pick you up don't you.. perish the thought. I am Bobby Drake, of New York born and bred, and hot list is very exclusive, so exclusive in fact.. that the only knows who know about it, are the ones that are on it. And me of course. I must say though, it's a great pleasure to meet you both. And you are?" He asks, extending a hand towards Andrea first, as if to shake. but both of them.. if they take his hand, get kisses to their fingertips rather than shakes. Jennifer Walters makes the mistake of taking his hand. Yup. He's giving out the 'milady' treatment. "Do you *know* this young man?" she inquires of Andrea...although she saw no recognition on Andrea's face. Maybe this Bobby Drake kid is a fan? Not very pleased with herself for lying, Andrea nevertheless answers Jennifer, "No, I don't know him. But he said his name was Bobby, and that this was 'Drake's hot list'. I guessed that his last name was Drake." Which, if true -- is it? -- would be yet more proof just how with-it and intelligent the young model and actress really is. 'Not just another pretty face', indeed. That Bobby plays it as not knowing her on sight is OK with her, despite the truth of her fame. She does take his hand, even having seen what he did to Jennifer. "I'm Andrea." No last name, that'd be a dead giveaway. "My friend is Jennifer." She glances towards the coffee shop deli she was going to hit, as they draw nearer. Would they really invite Bobby with them? Bobby follows Andrea's glance to the shop and he smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. No i'm not a fan, but I can say I very definately am now." He tells you both grinning openly, and even throws Andrea a wink when Jennifer turns to ask her if she knows him. "So you're famous huh? And you're.. her non famous best freind? That is so lifetime drama quality material.. Awesome. I don't watch, but I hear good things.." He tells you both. "So.. what say we keep shopping, both you ladies under the personal protection of the Drake..." He tells you nodding. He even gives you the collar flip, ala Grease. Yep.. he did it.. Jennifer Walters looks like...as Bobby continues...no. She won't laugh. She won't laugh. "I wouldn't say best friend. Shopping buddy?" She's really too OLD to be Andrea's best friend...a good decade between them, after all. "Acquaintance, really." "Friendly acquaintance. Shopping buddy is a good term." Andrea responds, rather impressed with Jennifer's fortitude to have avoided the laughter. "I do suppose I am a little famous." A little. Right! But Andrea is humble, which is cute, really. Managing to restrain her own laughter at Bobby's antics isn't easy either. And she will not actually think about whatever it is he might be overcompensating for. "Well, I was going to take Jennifer for a coffee and a wrap, actually." She's giving Jen the glance of feminine telepathy, which reads something equivalent to, 'We could go in here, which is where I meant to go, but if we do he's almost sure to follow, are you OK with that?' It's not nearly so accurate as Xavier telepathy, but it often works. Bobby doesn't speak girl glance.. so when the look is given, one eyebrow raises and he looks between you. "Trying to decide which of you gets to hang out with me? Not to worry, more than enough to go around.." He says, grinning and slipping between you both, hands touching just above the small of your backs if allowed. "Shall we ladies? I'm buying.." He tells you, mentally sweating as he's not sure he can cover it.. and even if he does.. this is ALL of his meager savings, aside from cab fare back to the manor. But.. the small sacrifices one makes for good company. Jennifer Walters returns the glance. He's at least not too creepy. Well, she tries to. Bobby kind of...interposes. Well. If he was really creepy, she could always hit him. He isn't *quite* in the slap zone. Yet. She's taking Andrea at her word about not knowing him...although she has to admit she might not admit she knew him if she did. Without a warning glance back from Jennifer, Andrea lets herself turn with Bobby and all three head into the little cafe, although Andrea does say, "It's really not necessary for you to treat us, Bobby. Really." Hey, one is a famous actress and model, the other a professional lawyer. And Bobby, the Mac-ing schoolkid. Which of these three is less likely to be able to treat the lot to treats at the cafe? She waits in line, trying hard not to chuckle. Bobby is just so amusing. When given a chance, she orders a milk and a tuna wrap. Bobby allows Jennifer to go next in line, ladies first after all. "Don't worry about it. Not every day I get to be seen with two complete babes.. Erh.. I mean two fine ladies such as yourselves.." He tells you both, keeping his hands more or less to himself now, and after Jennifer orders, he balks slightly at the total. "Highway robbery..." He mutters under his breath and fishes out the credit card the Professer gave him for emergencies. 'Let him yell later.' He thinks to himself and pays for everyone's meals. Just to appear stylish he orders the tuna wrap, and a chocolate skim milk. Yep.. he does.. "Have a seat ladies?" He asks, as if on a date with you both. He notices a couple of guys in the line a few people back looking at him in disbelief and he winks at them, followiing you both to a table. Jennifer Walters will have to...do something about this. She's sure the teenager really can't afford to buy eveyrone lunch, but his male pride won't let him not do it. Well. He shouldn't be *too* hard to find again...and repay by some means he *can* accept. It's not often JEN gets paid this kind of attention. She-Hulk, of course, expects it. By comparison, Andrea has the unfair advantage that she will see Bobby tomorrow at school. And Professor Xavier. Bobby's male pride might take a ding at that point. But at least he's not trying to touch them anymore. She does take a seat at the table with Jennifer, smiling indulgently, as if to say 'What can we do?' "Do you do this often, Bobby? Walk up to strange women you don't know and offer them this kind of attention?" Yes. Andrea gets why he's doing it, or at least thinks she does. But that doesn't mean she /understands/ it. Bobby shrugs Andrea's question off. "What do you mean strange? you two aren't a pair of axe murderers or something are you?" He asks, just an instant before biting into his tuna wrap, and cringing slightly at the taste. but he makes himself eat it, and look like he's enjoying it. "Not really.. but you ladies looked like you use some Drake in your lives. Laugh until you cry... or Cry until you laugh... I've heard it both ways." He says after finishing that mouthful and delaying on taking another. "Besides.. you two are not just a couple of strange women. One.. you're hot.. two.. we all know each other now so the stranger thing is over and done with, sooo twenty minutes ago." He tells you both opening his milk and taking a small swig from it, pausing at it hit's his tongue and he HAS to make a small face this time, even his practiced facial muscle skills won't cope for this one. He covertly spits the milk back into the small bottle and smiles, making a loud swallowing sound. "Does a body good.." Jennifer Walters has moved to sit down. "Some Drake in our lives? You know what tends to happen to boys like you, right?" A small, soft smile. "They usually end up chasing the wrong girl and getting caught." Jen, master of observation. Well. Lawyer. Andrea is currently fighting a losing battle, trying to restrain herself from laughing aloud at Bobby's antics. And yes, she did 'hear' that, she's like that. "I think Jennifer has a point. But no, I'm not an axe murderer. Ew." Isn't what she is more than enough? She has to admit, though, the profound confidence is not quite what she would have expected, even having witnessed Bobby at school. It's such a good thing her driver and her bodyguards aren't here. Andrea nibbles delicately at her tuna wrap and sips at her milk, clearly having chosen what she likes to eat and finds tasty. No hidden faces here. "Not that I mind being referred to as 'hot', but you do realize there's more to life than looks, right?" Spoken, naturally, like someone who has looks to spare. Any normal kid, talented at making trouble or not... would cave under this kind of pressure. But 'the Drake' as he's dubbed himself, is not your average sixteen yeard old kid, the longer he's here it's more and more of the Iceman the ladies are getting, minus the subzero temps. Cool in the face of all adversary, even... gulp... girls. He beams in the face of the women grilling him and tightens the lid of his milk beyond any hope of reopening it. "Maybe.. You're probably right, but that's not the case is it? I haven't chased the wrong girl and and got caught.. I'm sitting down and having lunch with a pair of perfect and normal women, both of whom could have your pick of any guy in here. But who's chatting with the ladies and who's orderering fries? Those guys.." He tells you, motioning over his left shoulder, and indeed the two guys he winked at are ordering burgers and fries. "However I can see how my comments can be taken.. negatively. Hot.. for me.. is more than just physical attraction. Though you both have that in bucketloads.. But I like brains and beauty thatnk you very much. and for you both to be sitting here with me, instead of anyone else.. tells me that you have brains in abundance as well." He tells you smiling, setting his wrap down. Jennifer Walters is not going to laugh. Is NOT going to laugh. She's starting to wonder if this guy is serious and clueless...or if he has made it his mission in life to make everyone in sight laugh at him. "And I'm definitely not an axe murderer. Defended one once, though. Didn't get her off." Andrea struggles still not to laugh in Bobby's face, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and not really sure whether she would or wouldn't if she did. Instead she merely tries to get back to her wrap and her milk, while glancing at jennifer, amazed at her cool. Then she glances down, and reaches for the strap of her backpack, extracting a buzzing smartphone. "Excuse me." A tap. "Yes?" She listens, and then nods. "Alright. Thank you, Andrew." Then Andrea turns back to Bobby and Jennifer, offering a little apologetic shrug. "Well, it seems my driver got the car fixed after all." She is personally suspecting Andrew went and rented another vehicle rather than leave his young charge out in the city without an escort, but she won't mention that. "I'm sorry, Jennifer, that I have to go." She pauses, and then extends her hand to Bobby. "It was nice to meet you, Bobby. I wish you luck in your continued ... pursuits, as it were." To Jennifer, she flashes a smile. "I hope you do well in your trial next week. It was nice to meet you. And the saleswoman was right: you kill in that suit." Then Andrea gathers up her backpack, and goes to get rid of her trash and recycleables, before heading for the door as a white sedan pulls up out front and puts on its blinkers. Bobby is fully aware they are fighting not to laugh, he's see that polite clenched smile and straining of the jaw muscles a few too many times not to know. Though normally it was from classmates trying not to laugh in class. He shakes Andrea's hand with the look of 'I'll see you later' without the creepy vibes. "Have a nice day.. I think I need to go too." He tells the ladies, almost asking Andrea for a ride as he knows where she's going. Now he has to beat her home and make a few calls to put the money back on the credit card before the Professor finds out. But.. he probably already does. Sucks having a telepath in charge. He stands and dumps his otherwise untouched food and leaves the tray on the garbage can lid atop the other trays.